Better safe than sorry
by Litzana
Summary: Just a little oneshot that came about after a night of Left 4 Dead. Reviews welcome! Flames are not!


I played through 'Death Toll' the other day, and was struck by how much the Church Guy sounded like the Scout from TF2. Sooo... This came about.

Sorry to anyone who lieks Engie - it could have been any of the other eight, but he just seemed appropriate.

I'd love to hear what you think!

~Litzana =3

* * *

Two men, struggling through a harsh, unworldly landscape. One man, little more than a child, supports the other, who is staggering, as if ill.

"Why'd ya have to do it, Engie?" The boy laments, as the older man – who was dressed in overalls, over a blue shirt – almost tripped over an upraised rock and fell.

"Sorry, kid... I was careless, I know, but they were attackin' you..."

"So ya jumped in? Engie... I coulda got outa there on my own, ya know that..."

The older man chuckles and starts to cough, flecking the boy's blue hoodie with drops of scarlet. The boy waits patiently until he's finished, using his sleeve – already stained with red – to wipe the older man's face.

"C'mon, Engie, the map I saw earlier said there was a safe house in the churchyard, nearby. C'mon! There'll be meds an' stuff over there!"

The older man – henceforth referred to as 'Engie' – shook his head, wheezing a little. "I'm not immune, kid. I'm done for."

The boy stopped dead, his hands curling into fists. "There's always hope, right? That's what Spy said –"

"Right before they got 'im."

The boy fell silent at this. Engie grinned weakly. "It's okay, kid..."

"But it's not okay! You can't leave me alone! I mean there were nine of us! Fucking _NINE!"_

"They weren't immune. You're one in a million, kid..."

"But... I don't know if I am or not..."

"Kid, you were bit an' didn't turn. If that ain't immune, I don't know what is."

"I could just be... I dunno... A slow developer..."

Engie laughed, an almost hysterical laugh that turned into racking coughs. "Kid, I'm sorry. Let's get to that church house, eh?"

"Yeah..." They continued onwards, the boy still helping Engie struggle on.

"... Scout?"

The boy – who we now know is called Scout – sniffed, trying to stifle his tears. "Yeah, Engie?"

"When we get to the safe house, even if I haven't turned by then, I want ya to... To take my gun an'..."

Even though Engie trailed off, Scout knew what he wanted. He was silent for a while.

"...I can't..."

"Ya have to. I'll tear ya apart, kid."

Scout lapsed into silence again, and they stayed like that until the outline of a building came into view before them – a dilapidated old church, relatively small, with holes knocked into the walls. The belltower was still intact, though, and that meant so was the safe house.

"C'mon, man, nearly there..." Scout picked up the pace. "C'mon, an' we can see about some meds an' stuff, huh?"

Engie was worryingly silent, but he kept trudging on, keeping pace with Scout.

The entered the house at a run. Or as much of a run as Engie could deliver. Scout helped him down and slammed the red door, sliding the bar into place across it.

"There we go, pal – Engie?"

Engie was slumped down on the floor, his hands scrabbling for the pistol he carried in a holster on his belt. "Scout... Ya gotta... I can't..."

Scout knelt down, taking the pistol out of Engies trembling hands. "I'm sorry..." He put the pistol down. "I can't."

"Better safe than sorry, kid..."

Those words rang in his head. _Better safe than sorry... Better safe than sorry..._

He shook his head, and tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, dude..."

He picked up the pistol and aimed it at his friend's head, his own hand shaking. He thought about saying something more, but couldn't.

"Better... Safe than sorry..." he sobbed.

And squeezed the trigger.

He unloaded a full clip into his friend, and dropped the gun. He looked down at his hands, wrapped in cloth, stained in blood.

He felt for his back, where the livid bite marks still stood out under his torn blue hoodie and t-shirt.

"Better safe than sorry," he whimpered.

_Better safe than sorry..._


End file.
